


Hey Worm book, Book Me a Worm

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Bookworm [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: DEO desert base, Gen, Spiders, Supergirl reads Worm, Tyler is no Skitter but she's the only one that knows that for certain, as part of Alex's revamping of DEO threat assessment, everyone else is just playing it safe, lockers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: A common misunderstanding of pronunciation causes issues at the DEO.Or,It's Hebert, not Herbert. Except when it actually is Herbert.





	Hey Worm book, Book Me a Worm

Intake group C, with a relatively average spread of field and support agents, of year 2016 is the first group since Agent Danvers was allotted their training that is not assigned the entirety of Worm to read over the span of their three week orientation period. The cause of this discrepancy is one T. Herbert.

Herbert eventually gets so used to the resulting question that she starts introducing herself as Herbert – two-rs. It has more than once been written down as Herbertuas, to the point she has an extra locker. When she popped down to mention that to Pam in HR, both agents filling in forms started choking on their water. The spluttering only gets worse when she turns to see what’s happened. She got to keep the locker. Finds it useful, it being located on the other end of base from her original, and none of them are all that large in the first place for some reason.

The way people react when she scoops a spider up (on a piece of paper, desert spiders, especially cave desert spiders with access to all sorts of are not her area of expertise, and from what Shepard says the medical staff here are almost as bad as Danvers) to transport it outside has her popping in to Counselling to see if some sort of group session might be possible. They assure her they’ll look into it.


End file.
